La casita de muñecas
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: Un vestido manchado de sangre y rabia escondida en su corazón. La llegada de la desconocida había cambiado mucho en las vidas de los jóvenes; ninguno logró entender a tiempo y ella fue la que más debió pagarlo.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare, blablablá.

**Advertencia**: Femslash y muerte de personaje. Posibles spoilers de Princesa Mecánica.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**La casita de muñecas**

Un vestido manchado de sangre y rabia escondida en su corazón. La llegada de la desconocida había cambiado mucho en las vidas de los jóvenes; ninguno logró entender a tiempo y ella fue la que más debió pagarlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mamá, papá e hijos. Bonitos vestidos y clases de francés. Jessamine sabía lo que significaba la felicidad. Sus padres le habían enseñado lo que significaba el amor y una familia. Era una niña que soñaba con el momento en que ella encontrase también a la persona con la cual viviría feliz para siempre. Su casita de muñecas era la representación de la persona que era, aunque ella no lo supiese y viese un juguete precioso en su lugar. Era una niña que soñaba con la vida tranquila y maravillosa que algún día tendría.

Era una niña el día en que la lujosa casa se prendió en llamas. Pocas cosas se salvaron, entre ellas la casa y algunos de los vestidos de su mamá y varios libros de su papá. La niña rubia y delicada fue llevada hasta el Instituto, mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas y se negaba a responder las preguntas afectuosas de Charlotte. Por supuesto que conocía el pasado de sus padres, no era tonta.

Las primeras semanas las pasó encerrada en su habitación, que por cierto era bonita y espaciosa, pero solitaria y gris. En las noches se sentaba junto a la ventana y recordaba el rojo de las llamas a su alrededor. En las comidas bajaba al comedor, frunciendo el ceño y dispuesta a pelear con William, ese niño odioso que se creía superior a todos, con su horripilante gusto por las armas. Y Jem, quien era dulce y cordial, pero a quien ella detestaba igualmente.

El resto del tiempo jugaba con sus muñecas, imaginando cómo sería su vida si las llamas no hubieran consumido la casa. No lloraba, porque era fuerte, pero sí sentía el dolor sobre la piel. Estaba atrapada en la vida que no quería, la vida de la cual habían escapado sus padres. Se acostumbró a sentirse sola y a responder ácidamente cada vez que alguien le hablaba.

Habían pasado varios años de exactamente lo mismo (clases por las mañanas, paseos por las tardes, té a las seis, merienda a las siete y media) cuando llegó Tessa.

Era lamentable el estado en que se encontraba, sin un vestido propio, y perdida en un mundo nuevo. Fue eso lo que impulsó a Jessamine a acercarse. Eran tan diferentes la una de la otra. No podía evitar sentirse fascinada por su estatura, sus ojos grises que contenían inteligencia y sosiego, impropio de una señorita. Eran tan diferentes, y a la vez Jessamine veía algo similar en su historia.

La muchacha puso de cabeza sus vidas, y por primera vez ella agradecía estar ahí para vivirlo. Tessa trajo problemas al Instituto, pero también un rayo de esperanza para la infortunada chica. No solamente por sus planes, sino por sus sentimientos. Se había empeñado tanto tiempo en no permitir a nadie acercarse a su corazón que cuando Tessa supo entender lo que intentaba gritar con la boca cerrada no supo qué hacer. Le mostró lo único que la mantenía centrada. Le mostró la casita de muñecas. Y ella entendió.

Esa noche lloró por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres.

El resto de la historia es más bien triste y desesperada. Jessamine sólo quería huir de su destino. Ella no era lo que querían que fuera. Fue ella, fue Tessa. Ella le enseñó, con unas pocas palabras, con su simple existencia, que no estaba mal. Le enseñó a apreciar los esfuerzos que Charlotte había hecho durante años por acercarse. Tessa era valiente y sincera, tan diferente de Jessamine. Tessa fue el motivo de que ella corriese estúpidamente a la primera oportunidad.

Debía centrarse en su plan si quería ser la mujer perfecta con la que había soñado desde niña. Aliarse con su enemigo era amargo, pero lo hacía por amor. Sí, esa era su excusa. Se iría cuando todo terminase y podría olvidar los irises del color de las tormentas que le impedían ver las estrellas, pero que tanto le gustaban observar desde el sillón al pie de su ventana. Tessa dejaría de estar en su mente, Tessa dejaría de importar, Tessa dejaría de existir.

Y si debía usar a su hermano para ello, lo haría. Si debía traicionar a los únicos que se preocupaban por ella, lo haría. Era la última oportunidad para alcanzar el futuro que sus padres hubieran querido para ella. No podía permitirse admirar a Tessa, y definitivamente no quería que la sonrisa sencilla y delicada fuera para ella.

Sabía que Will y Jem se merecían la atención de la bruja mucho más que ella, lo cual no le ayudaba. Algo se agitaba en su pecho cada vez que los veía juntos, a veces a los tres, a veces a uno de ellos haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios pálidos. Y era incluso peor cuando veía una tristeza desesperada en las piscinas grises en aquel rostro que intentaba ser fuerte. Pero ella no quería arroparla para durmiese y pudiese olvidar sus penas, cantar para ella en las noches.

De cualquier modo, aunque hubiera querido, Tessa ya tenía a alguien más que lo hiciera.

La letra G era, efectivamente, por Gray. Durante el tiempo en que se vio obligada a la soledad y a las torturas dejó de luchar. Era una vergüenza, una locura. ¿Era posible, estaba bien? Siempre había querido amar, pero si aquello era el amor no lo quería. Maldijo su suerte una y otra vez en la celda oscura.

Jessamine Gray. Patético que pensara en cabellos castaños y ojos grises mientras intentaba dejar una prueba en el mundo de que se estaba rindiendo. Era una tonta y se merecía todo lo que sucediera con ella. La oscuridad no le importaba, aunque el silencio roto por sus sollozos la ahogaba.

Fue una bendición cuando pudo sentir que su muerte se aproximaba veloz e ineludible. Will, a quien siempre quiso como un hermano aunque no lo admitiera, la sostuvo con delicadeza. Era su igual en muchas cosas, y si había alguien que entendía era él. Tessa, Tessa, Tessa. Le pidió un último favor, a sabiendas de que no tenía derecho. La casita de muñecas. Todavía representaba todo. Era su pasado, y era el motivo por el cual ella moría. Will se lo prometió, intentando mantener la calma. Y le dio toda la información que poseía, consciente que dependía de ella. Lo hizo por lo que sentía. Lo hizo por Tessa.

"Cadair Idris"

El momento en que sus ojos se cerraban se hizo eterno, como si se hubiera dado entre una vida y la otra. Cuando despertó estaba sola dentro de una casa de paredes pintadas delicadamente de azul pálido, con tapices primorosos en los cojines y mantelería sencilla y elegante. No había dolor, no en la casa en que ella nunca esperó encontrarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, sin poder recordar la antigua desesperación. Cuando sus párpados aletearon y se volvieron a abrir había dos personas que ella apenas recordaba, esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Mamá llevaba puesto aquel vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos castaños, y papá llevaba su mejor traje, el que reservaba para ir a los bailes y fiestas importantes. La estrecharon con fuerza, y ella empezó a llorar. No se merecía estar allí, en medio de dos personas perfectas. Jessamine era un error, que sentía cosas que no debería.

Tal vez pasaron mil años mientras ella pedía perdón a todos los que alguna vez la habían conocido. Las lágrimas que sólo Tessa había podido traer a flote después de años de negación y rabia. Tal vez fueron apenas unos segundos antes de que la voz suave de mamá susurrase en sus oídos. "Está bien. Está bien. Está bien. Está bien"

Jessamine se separó, entonces, de sus padres y asintió levemente. Aquel podía ser su lugar, pero su verdadero hogar era el Instituto. Llorando una vez más le dio la espalda a la posibilidad de quedarse, y caminó. De vuelta al mundo en el cual encontró todo lo que las personas buscan. Ya no podía sentir el viento sobre su piel, ni sería vista por ningún ser humano. Sería el recuerdo de la niña arisca que los traicionó, pero que en su muerte les cuidaría para siempre. Se lo debía a ella.

Años pasarían y ella podría observar desde las afueras a Tessa, acumulando años que no se notaban en su piel estancada en sus veintes. No, no era parte de la historia de la mujer de ojos grises, pero Tessa había sido el final de la suya. Verla feliz, viva, era todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Pero en las noches frías de invierno ella pasearía cerca de los muros de piedra, deseando poder sentir la calidez de la luz otra vez.

No se arrepentiría, porque no tenía sentido. Si no se hubiera engañado a sí misma no hubiera encontrado quién era realmente. Además, la casita de muñecas seguía en su habitación, limpia de polvo y telarañas, con la bebé Jessie dormida plácidamente en su cuna.


End file.
